


Больные люди

by garvet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Генералу Хаксу необходимо выговориться.Мэтту тоже.





	Больные люди

Генерал Хакс мог бы сказать, что он зол.

Генерал Хакс мог бы излить свою фрустрацию в какой-нибудь социальной сети, если бы среди состава они не были строжайше запрещены.

Генерал Хакс мог бы позволить себе подумать, что работать приходится с больными людьми, у которых в крови водится черт знает что, и это заставляет больных людей швыряться мебелью, генералами, стремиться к поединкам на опасных световых мечах (однажды кто-то из штурмовиков в кубрике поднял в шутку вопрос, можно ли этой штуковиной побриться. Понятное дело, больным людям это сразу стало известно и штурмовик был обрит. Даже брови и ресницы. Об этом знал только сам штурмовик, Хакс и его Первый Лидер. Штурмовик недели две не снимал шлем даже в ионной душевой). Больные люди слышат твои мысли моментально, не мысли так настроение. Поэтому приходится играть в чертова джедая и застегивать свои мысли и эмоции как мундир на все пуговки. Даже когда тебя пытаются придушить или швыряют тобой о стену. Даже если произносят твою речь за несколько секунд до того, как ты на нее решился. Даже если воруют твой собственный приказ и его приходится повторять после лидера и выглядеть дураком перед самим собой. Выдержать все, расправить смятую одежду и достоинство, держать спину прямо и пытаться предотвратить катастрофы за спиной Лидера, когда тот отвернется. Спускать большую часть жалования на финансирование безумных ученых, которые однажды, он верит, создадут сыворотку от мидихлориан, и у него наконец будет здоровый Лидер. Он закрывал глаза и видел этот указ, этот закон об обязательной вакцинации для всех. Особенно для руководящего состава.

Единственный, кому он мог излить свои горести и чаяния (конечно, в метафорической форме и переодевшись простым уборщиком) был радарный техник Мэтт. С ним хорошо было посидеть, выпить витаминного коктейля и выслушать его сетования на недотепу-стажера, который в радарах не смыслит ни шиша и думает, что если все блестит, то уже хорошо, а ведь к наладке надо подходить с душой, а не с баночкой спирта для прочистки контактов. Хакс кивал, понимающе похлопывая Мэтта по плечу и говорил, что в том, как все блестит, есть своя прелесть, уж он-то как хороший уборщик, знает.


End file.
